


The Best Part Of Waking UP

by Anonymous Sea Otter (Roachbugg)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Anonymous%20Sea%20Otter
Summary: I had this sitting in my Gooogle Doc's half written and Decided to post It enjoy.





	The Best Part Of Waking UP

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/38347896451/in/dateposted-public/) Zachary Hale

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/39924230411/in/dateposted-public/)  
Mark Stilinski  


 

 

Mark slowly opened his eyes squinting against the sunlight seeping around the edges of the curtains. He let out a quiet yawn, shifting unconsciously closer to the warm body beside him. He smiled down at Zach's sleeping form his red hair was a matted mess, and his breath was warm and slow against his skin. Zach shifted a bit, his arm tightening around Mark's middle. 

 

He nearly laughed at the redheads content grumble, Zach was adorable when he was asleep. He carded his fingers through the sleep mussed red hair, perfectly content to just lay there and cuddle. Zach shifted again as if he could possibly get close grumbling something that vaguely sounded like ‘Mine’.  _ Possessive-ass werewolf.  _ The wolf came awake slowly, his hips kept shifting rubbing his morning wood against his mate’s thigh. He pressed his head against Mark’s hand enjoying being basically petted. Finally he opened his eyes blinking a few times before finally meeting Mark's eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Zach muttered in a sleepy greeting. His voice was fucking sexy when it was all deep and sleepy. 

 

“Morning husband.” Mark wasn't gonna tire of saying that anytime soon. He still couldn't believe he was married to the love of his life. 

 

“Mmmph, can we stay in bed all day?” He muttered leaning upward and kissing Mark slow and sweet. 

 

“Depends, do you want to face the wrath of Laura if we skip our shopping date.” Mark finally replied when Zach pulled back. 

 

“Ugh, forgot she conned me into that.”  Zach whined burying his face in his husband's shoulder. “Siblings are the worst be glad you only have one.” 

 

“You just don't wanna get up, lazy butt.” Mark chuckled Stiles was more than enough sibling for him. Although Scott was basically his brother by proxy. He loved both the idiots, Scott may have not been blood but he was family.  

 

“Why would I ever want to leave this bed” Zach shifted so he was laying on top of his husband propped up on his hands so he could stare down at him. He leaned in and hissed Mark. “Why?” Mark was kissed. “Would I?” He was kissed again. “Want to.” And again. “Leave the arms of my.” He kissed down along Mark's chest. “Strong,” he kissed lower pressing a kiss to each of Mark's abdominal muscles. Zach kissed his way back up and sealed their mouths together in a long slow kiss before breaking away and smiling. “Absolutely beautiful husband, who I can ravish and be ravished by all day.”

 

“Sounds like fun.” Mark pulled the redhead into his arms holding him tight. “I love you baby.” He kissed him a little longer and more passionate than before. Zach smiled into the kiss his claws scratching lightly at the base of Mark’s skull. Eliciting a deep whine from the dark haired mal. 

 

“I love you too.” Zach laced their fingers together tracing the is knuckles with his thumb. “Think we've got time for a quickie?” Mark smiled and slapped Zach's ass playfully. Squeezing the globes firly and rocking his hips feeling their engorged members drag against one another through the thin fabric of their underwear.

 

“You willing to use all that U.S army special forces training to protect me from Laura?” Zach grinned coyly and he freed both their cocks wrapping his hand around both leaking shafts and stroking them together firmly. Mark let out a deep content sigh Zach had no right to be this sexy, it frankly wasn’t fair. How was a mere mortal man meant to resist the machinations of a sex god after all? 

 

“I’ll always protect you, kinda have since we were little kids. Who were madly in love before we even knew what it meant.” Zach beamed at him throwing off their covers. So he could scan his lust blown eyes over Mark’s body. Mark Tucked his hands behind his head smiling lazily up at his husband. 

 

“God Mark you are gorgeous.” Mark smirked flexing his torso and chuckling as Zach sucked his breath in through his teeth in a gloriously needly hiss. 

 

“You look pretty good yourself Zach.” Mark teased, letting out a deep groan when Zach closed his lips over the sensitive skin of his throat sucking and biting a deep bruise into the vulnerable flesh there. Jolts of electrical pleasure race through his body causing his manhood to leak with want. Zach took a deep breath taking in his scent hu8ngrily. He always wondered what he smelled like to the werewolf. He must’ve smelled pretty fucing enticing is the deep lustful gowl he received was any indication. Mark hadn’t been afraid of Zach’s werewolf side at any point in his life. He’d know Zach was a werewolf since they were sixteen and he knew Zach would never hurt him. 

 

Zach’s eyes briefly flashed gold as he pulled back to admire the hickey he left on Mark’s throat. He loved when Zach Marked him up like that, he wanted everyone to know who he belonged to. Especially any other wolf. Since Mark couldn’t leave marks on Zach,he had surprised him bay having Mark’s Initials tattooed on the back of his shoulder. The very same place Mark often sank his teeth while he was fucking Zach hard and reached another mind blowing orgasm. It was a cheesy tattoo but Mark knew the significance of their relationship a werewolf mating was a lifelong thing after all. Mark’s Wandering thoughts were brought back to the present as his cock was suddenly engulfed in Zach’s mouth. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Mark groaned lovingly carding his fingers through Zach’s hair. His back arched off the bed when Zach rumbled contentedly at the petting with Mark’s entiere length in his throat. Sending powerful vibrations through his groin. Zach was an incredible cock sucker, he could make Mark cum in seconds or keep him teetering on edge for hours if he so desired. The werewolf only tortured his human love with his beautiful grasp of felatio for a few moments before he pulled away a string of saliva trying valiantly to heek Zach’s mouth on Mark’s dick.   

 

“Can I fuck you babe?” Zach asked slowly stroking both their intact members in one hand watching their glans disappear and reappear from beneath their foreskin. Mark scrambled for the lube under his pillow handing it over and watching as Zach prepped him. Not that he needed much prep  Zach had fuckeed him the previous night in the bathroom at the Jungle. Then again in their bed when they had gotten home. 

 

“Anytime anywhere no questions asked.” Mark licked his lips as Zack coated his cock with lube. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Even though Zach already knew he had Mark’s Carte Blanche consent ever since they had begun experimenting at fifteen. Discovering rather quickly they were far more interested in each other than any of the girls at school. Much to the surprise of precisely no one even Stiles who had been seven at the time. Hell Mark was pretty sure His mother and Talia had been planning their wedding since they were children they’d been a couple that long.     

 

“Get on all fours.” Mark swiftly compiled shivering slightly as cold lube was poured over his hole and Zach’s nimble fingers briefly dipped in. poking teasingly at his prostate. Zach placed a comforting hand on the small of his back as he eased the girth of his thick cock into mark’s tight entrance. Mark whimpered in pleasure loving the full feeling of Zach huge cock. 

“Fuck baby you’re so fucking big. Feels so good.” He sighed as Zach fully sheathed himself pressing small kisses between his shoulder blades. Giving Mark a few moments to adjust before drawing back his hips and slamming them forward. Mark screamed in pleasure pushing back against Zach as he set a brutal pace plowing into him with deep forceful thrusts. Battering his prostate with the blunt head on his huge cock. “Oh fuck harder Zach feel’s so good baby.”Mark pillowed his head in his arms moaning and growling as Zach proceeded to wreck him him. Pistoning in and out of him with the practiced precision of someone who knew exactly what his partner needed. 

 

It didn’t take long for the familiar wave of heat to wash over MArk’s body pooling low in his belly, his eyes rolled back and with a grand shout mark came cum dribbling in a constant steam from his cock as Zach pounded an orgasm out of him letting out a low grow his hips stuttering a bit as he bred Mark filling the slightly shorter man with thick ropes of cum. Using it as lube to further drill pleasure out of Mark until he collapsed on top of him panting heavily kissing along Mark’s spine and pinning him to the bed.  

The human breathed deeply and heavily recovering his breath that had been thoroughly fucked out of him by the werewolf. This was the best part of waking up was Zach horny and always ready to please him. However he needed whenever he needed. They had the best sex life they could possible ever ask for. “When we get back from the mall you’re returning the favor.” Zach half growled in his ear causing the human’s dick to twitch with valiant interest. 

 

“Deal,” he let out a little yelp as he was hauled upward pulled against Zach’s chest turning his head to kiss him with strong arms wrapped around his torso.  

 

“C’mon husband let’s not keep Laura waiting any longer or she really will kill us.” Mark glanced at their clock if he drove they’d only be a couple minutes late.

 

“Carry me to the shower I can't walk right now.” Zach laughed gently pulling out and scooping MArk into his strong arms bridal style. Mark held him tightly cum dripping from his well used sloppy hole as he was carried to the bathroom.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
